Episode 624
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 698 (p. 2-14 and 18-19) | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.2 | rank = 6 }} "The G-5 Wiped Out! Doflamingo's Sudden Attack!" is the 624th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates, Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Law are on course to Dressrosa. Back on Punk Hazard, Caesar's former minions go in a search for those who were petrified by the deadly gas. Suddenly, Doflamingo makes his appearance and attacks G-5. Smoker is greatly injured by Doflamingo. The Sunny starts to slide down a sea slope. Law and Luffy explains about the alliance and the plan intended. A mysterious man appears on Punk Hazard. Long Summary Back on Punk Hazard, Caesar Clown's former minions go in a search for those who were petrified by Shinokuni. All a sudden, Doflamingo appears from the sky and throws Baby 5 and Buffalo's heads back on to their body. Before any of the G-5 soldiers could attack, Doflamingo uses Conqueror's Haki and knocks out a very large majority of them. Even then, the remaining soldier couldn't control themselves because of his devil fruit powers. Doflamingo even has some of the G-5 soldiers kill each other demanding the whereabouts of Law. Smoker steps into the fight, launching White Blow at Doflamingo. As the fight progressed, some G-5 soldiers decide to aid Smoker. Doflamingo moves to confront the soldiers but his attack hit Smoker instead, as he defended the soldiers, by being a shield to them and was severely injured. Back on the Sunny, Luffy ask why are they going to Dressrosa. Law states he has business to attend to. All of a sudden, the sea current start to shift at an angle as they to slide down a sea slope. After they get out of rough water, Luffy explains to the crew about the alliance and the plan to kill Kaido. Back to Punk Hazard, Doflamingo is right about to unleash the final blow onto Smoker. Then, Kuzan appears and asks Doflamingo to step aside as he is his friend. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following are added in the anime: **An additional scene with the Straw Hats relaxing on the Thousand Sunny after leaving Punk Hazard. **During the same scene, Franky mentions the order of people who asked him about the Mini-Merry and a flashback with Franky finding the Thousand Sunny is shown. **Kin'emon and Momonosuke having a cup of tea. *While Franky was telling the story about retrieving the Thousand Sunny and Mini-Merry in the manga, the Sunny was on a seaslope. In the anime, the Sunny was on calm waters, and encountered the seaslope a little later. *During Doflamingo's confrontation with G-5 Marines in the manga, he cuts them with his strings. In the anime, Doflamingo uses his strings to make them shoot each other instead. In addition, Doflamingo also stomps on a wounded G-5 Marine, asking about Law and the Straw Hats, and prepares to kill him when he doesn't give him any useful information, before Smoker intervened. *Smoker and Doflamingo are shown having a real battle and Smoker is grievously wounded while protecting his men. *The animation quality and detail drastically increases during the fight between Doflamingo and Smoker and Kuzan's arrival at Punk Hazard. *This is the first time Doflamingo's ability is referred to as a Devil Fruit power in the anime while in the manga, it wasn't said to be a Devil Fruit power until later in the Dressrosa Arc. *In manga, the one asking Law about the earlier Den den Mushi call was Luffy. In anime, the one who asks is Robin. Site Navigation